chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Adaptation
Body adaptation is the ability for the body to automatically adapt to any environment or situation it is placed into. Characters *Jack Calwin possesses this ability naturally in both World 2 and World 3. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Jack in World 2. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability from Jack. *Gabriella Gray has copied this ability from Jack using intuitive aptitude. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed the ability from Jack. *Kim Henson has this ability naturally. *Liberty Herriford will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Jack Calwin ' Jack's body is able to adapt to different environments and to dangerous, life-threatening situations. It has been shown that his body automatically and naturally changes to cope with the environment he is currently in. For example, in water his hands and feet become webbed, and gills appear at the side of his neck. Jack has also been shown coping with different extreme temperatures changes, both natural ones and ones which are ability-based. He was shown to be unaffected by cryokinesis when his body was turned to ice. Also, Jack has shown to breathe when there is poisonous air or even no air. As Jack also possesses the ability of rapid cellular regeneration his body can cope with most situations, allowing him to survive almost all attacks. It also means that he can remain conscious in some situations where a normal regenerator would be in a death state, such as if he were starving or cut off from obtaining oxygen, by adapting physically to those situations. However, he would still enter a death state if the back of his head was stabbed, as he cannot adapt against this. When in an emotional state, Jack's body has seemed to adjust more slowly to the environment instead of automatically adjusting. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has mimicked this ability from Jack and as such has the same limits as him. He can also cope with extreme conditions and will remain conscious in life threatening situations. He has also mimicked a few other abilities which enable him to adapt to various conditions. 'Noah Gray' Noah too mimicked this ability from Jack, and has similar limits to both of his uncles, 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as her brother, Noah, since she mimicked the ability too from Jack. 'Gabriella Gray' Gabriella gained this ability using intuitive aptitude from Jack. She too has the same limits as Jack. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel mimicked this ability from Jack in World 3, which means he has the same limits as he does. He too also possesses regeneration which protects him further from harm, generally working alongside the adaptations. 'Kim Henson' Kim possesses this ability naturally and as such she is able to adapt to any environment she is in. Her body automatically changes, allowing her to survive in any given environment. It enables her to cope successfully with freezing or burning temperatures, and she is also able to cope without breathing, whether there is no air or if she is underwater. Underwater her body will also change in other ways, as her feet and hands become webbed and gills appear on the side of the neck 'Liberty Herriford' Libery is able to adjust to her environment and her ability allows her body to automatically adapt. She is able to survive in different environments whether there be a temperature change or an atmospheric change. Liberty's body will automatically adapt to keep herself alive. In water, her limbs become webbed and her senses adapt to the different conditions. She will adapt to various pressures and can survive without needing to breathe. Similar Abilities *Limited physical adaptation is a weaker version of the ability, which only activates in potentially fatal or paralysing situations *Lung adaptation is the ability for the lungs to adapt themselves to different breathing media *Human manipulation can be used to consciously adapt the body to different situations *Reactive adaptation is the ability to allow one's body to react to any given situation *Sensory adaptation is the ability for the senses to adapt to any situation *Ability adaptation is the ability to gain an ability to help fight druing combat *Nocturnal adaptation is the ability to adapt the body to nighttime *Aquatic adaptation is the ability to adapt the body to being underwater *Alternating adaptation is the ability to give oneself one of several adaptations *Biomorphic adaptation is the ability to adapt by changing shape and appearance and gaining additional physical features Category:Abilities